Aftermath
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Shades of Gray". To avoid any spoilers, I will tell you nothing except it's a good story.
1. Part 1

Aftermath  
  
This is the sequel to "Shades of Gray". I do not own Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
As morning came, it found Piper and Paige downstairs working in the kitchen. They were mixing ingredients in a pot, and arguing good- naturedly.  
  
"I'm telling you Piper, we need more Wolfsbane for this potion to work," Paige stated.  
  
"Paige, if we put more wolfsbane in, we'll lose the potency of the Sage Root," Piper countered.  
  
"Not if we also put in a pig's snout," Paige retorted.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"We're experimenting, and we have a difference of opinion," Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe laughed and said, "I'm surprised it hasn't come to blows then."  
  
"Very funny," Paige said.  
  
"What's it supposed to do?" Phoebe commented.  
  
"Well, it should enable us to speak to any animal within hearing distance," Piper explained.  
  
"Sounds interesting," Phoebe remarked, "Want me to lend a hand?"  
  
"Actually, could you? I really want to work on this, but I need to meet Michael at the shop." Paige offered.  
  
"Sure, Phoebe and I can have some quality sister time," Piper commented.  
  
"Great. I'll go grab my coat," Paige said as she started for the door. As she entered the living room, she shouted back, "and remember what I said about the Wolfsbane!"  
  
"I have to say, I'm very impressed with Paige. I never thought when she started she'd become an equal for you in the potion arena," Phoebe mentioned as she perused the ingredients.  
  
"Neither did I. Needless to say, pass the ginger, it is almost nice to have someone to argue with. She helps me be an even better witch," Piper remarked as she placed some ginger in the concoction.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Phoebe said with a grimace.  
  
"Don't be. You're our resident spell writer, and it's just as important," Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe was about to comment when Melinda walked into the room. "Hi mommy, Aunt Phoebe. Whacha doing?"  
  
"Hey baby. When did you wake up?" Piper asked.  
  
"A few hours ago. Daddy took me for a special trip," Melinda replied.  
  
"Really, to where?" Piper questioned.  
  
Melinda grinned, and said, "He said it was a secret, cause you wouldn't approve."  
  
"I also said not to tell her about that part," Leo interjected as he entered the room.  
  
"Where did you two go, honey," Piper demanded with slightly angry tones.  
  
"Nowhere special," Leo remarked defensively.  
  
"Leo." Piper said ominously.  
  
"Alright, alright. I took her to the fair." Leo confessed.  
  
"What fair? There's no fair in Frisco today," Phoebe asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Um.the World's Fair in Germany," Leo said softly.  
  
"What, I told you, no leaving the country without telling me," Piper snapped.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, but Melinda was pretty much begging me," Leo tried to explain.  
  
"We'll discuss this later," Piper said ominously.  
  
Leo looked over at Melinda, who had an utterly innocent expression on her face, "Traitor,"  
  
Melinda looked at him, and said in falsely naïve tones, "Why, daddy, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Leo tried to keep a straight face, couldn't, and started to laugh. Soon, the entire room was laughing.  
  
***  
  
"Hey baby, thanks for coming," Michael said with a smile. He walked forward and kissed Paige, a chaste kiss that soon became much more intense.  
  
After a few moments, Paige broke off and said, "Not a problem. After all, you're my husband. So, what's up?"  
  
Michael sighed, and said, "A couple of my customers have been killed not far from here. They were all witches, and I was hoping you'd come with me and we could check it out."  
  
"Of course," Paige stated in a serious tone, "Let's go right now. Maybe I should call me sisters?"  
  
"I wasn't actually thinking we'd face this thing, just find out if it's a demon or a human," Michael replied honestly.  
  
"Fair enough," Paige said after a moment of thought, "Come on, let's go." As they walked towards the alley, Michael smiled and said, "So, how are your sisters?"  
  
"They're fine, though they haven't seen much of you in the last few days." Paige said softly.  
  
"Sorry, I've had a lot to do in the shop to catch up. I'll be around more now, I promise." Michael apologized.  
  
"I sure hope so. I mean, in the week since we came back from our honeymoon, I've seen less of you than I did before we were dating," Paige stated.  
  
Michael was about to respond when they both heard a scream from up ahead. They looked at each other, then broke into a run to the spot. When they rounded the corner, they found a woman being held against the wall. A demon had her by the throat, and was about to stab her.  
  
Michael pointed and shouted, "Azarindea Nevar!" a bolt of lightning shot from his hand and hit the demon in the shoulder. The demon was thrown to the ground.  
  
The woman turned, and Paige said, "Run, NOW!"  
  
The woman bolted as the demon slowly stood up. He turned around and snarled. Quick as thought, he formed and fired an energy ball at Michael.  
  
"ENERGY BALL!" Paige shouted, as she redirected the energy ball back to the demon. Faster than Paige could follow, the demon dodged the ball and closed in on her.  
  
Michael shouted, "Adten Verrnor," and a blue shield erupted out around Paige and Michael just as the demon got in range. He bounced off, and then began to pummel the shield. His speed increased, and soon Michael and Paige had trouble seeing the individual blows. Paige grabbed Michael, and they both orbed out.  
  
***  
  
"Heads up, people. We've got a nasty demon on our tails," Paige shouted.  
  
The sisters instantly tensed, and Leo grabbed Melinda and orbed. Just as he was gone, the demon appeared. The demon grinned and said, "More witches to kill."  
  
He began to run towards Phoebe as Piper gestured. The demon didn't freeze, but he did slow down. "What the hell?" Piper demanded as Phoebe levitated over the demon.  
  
"He really fast," Paige explained as the demon formed an energy ball and fired it at Piper. Paige threw her hand out, and shot a lightning bolt to block the energy ball. The two collided, and dissipated. "I think you're freezing power slowed him down a little."  
  
"Well, at least it did that. Should I blow him up," Piper shouted as the demon swung and missed at her.  
  
"I wouldn't risk it, if you speed up his molecules, he could just get faster." Phoebe remarked as she dove and rolled. She came up and delivered a crushing kick to the demon, knocking him back.  
  
Michael said, "Start chanting, I'll hold him off. Anaris Deratoz." Michael pointed, and five white arrows shot from his hand. Two hit the demon, but three were dodged.  
  
"Sisters, chant after me. We'll have to make it up on the spot," Phoebe commented. Paige and Piper nodded as Phoebe began to chant.  
  
We call upon the Power of Three Destroy the demon that we see Take him now, destroy him fast His evil cannot be allowed to last  
  
As they finished chanting, the demon screamed and exploded. Michael looked over at the sisters and said in a tired voice, "Very impressive, you made that up on the spot?"  
  
"Yep, I've gotten better at thinking fast," Phoebe said modestly.  
  
Paige was about to remark when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She walked over and opened the door to find Sara and her daughter Arianna waiting for her. "Hey, Sara. What brings you and your daughter here?"  
  
"Nothing much, Arianna just wanted to play," Sara said as she and Arianna walked into the house.  
  
"Sure, Melinda's right inside the house, or she'll be here soon," Paige said. As they walked into the living room, Leo and Melinda orbed in.  
  
"Hey, where's Gabriel?" Arianna asked.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Gabriel. I'm sorry, that was rather rude of her to ask. I'm sure he's out with his father, right?" Sara said apologetically.  
  
The sisters looked at each other as Piper said in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sara frowned as she said, "Arianna actually wanted to play with Gabriel, you know, Phoebe's son. Are you alright?"  
  
The sister's faces became more puzzled. Phoebe looked absolutely confused as she said quietly.  
  
"Um, Sara, I don't have a son."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Part 2

Aftermath 2  
  
This is the sequel to "Shades of Gray". I do not own Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Phoebe, what do you mean? Of course you have a son," Sara said in confusion.  
  
"Um, no I don't," Phoebe replied. "Are you sure you're not thinking of another Phoebe?"  
  
"Phoebe, you have a son. Where's Cole, he'd be able to explain it better." Sara stated.  
  
The sisters looked back at each other as Paige remarked, "Sara, Cole's been dead for over a year. We vanquished him back when he was the Source and had married Phoebe."  
  
"Yes, you did, but he came back, remember? You honestly don't remember any of it?" Sara asked. As the sisters, Leo and Melinda shook their heads, Sara added, "You have a son, Phoebe. His name is Gabriel Coleridge Turner, and he's also the Guardian of Life. Wait, I know, call Mortanos and he'll be able to explain."  
  
"Why would the Guardian of Death be able to help us?" Paige commented.  
  
"Look, just trust me and summon him. Something very weird is going on," Sara interrupted.  
  
"Um, alright. You are a friend, so I suppose we can trust you. But how do we summon him?" Piper commented.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mortanos always initiated contact to us," Paige remarked.  
  
Before they could say anything else, Mortanos appeared. "Listen, I need to talk to you.hello Sara. How is your daughter doing?"  
  
"Mortanos, tell them about Gabriel," Sara practically begged.  
  
Mortanos frowned and asked, "Who?"  
  
Sara almost screamed in frustration as she said, "Gabriel, the Guardian of Life, your opposite. Tell me you remember him?"  
  
"No." Mortanos said slowly, "but that's part of the reason I came here. Something very strange is going on. Life isn't being made as quickly as normal. It's barely being felt, much less flourishing. I was hoping you'd be able to look into it."  
  
Sara shook her head, and said, "That is Gabriel's department. Something must have happened to him, and all of you have been affected. There must be a way.wait, Phoebe."  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Can you write a spell to nullify all enchantments?" Sara questioned desperately.  
  
"I suppose so, but why." Phoebe began.  
  
"Just do it, please?" Sara begged.  
  
Phoebe bent to work, and a few moments later she said, "I've got the spell, but I still don't see why."  
  
"Just say it. I only hope the Power of Three is strong enough," Sara murmured.  
  
Ancient powers of the Light Lift the veil and open our sight Remove all enchantments, this we ask So we may see and perform our task.  
  
The entire group began to glow pink for a few moments. Suddenly, the glow changed into a white shimmer surrounding them. It fluctuated for a few moments before it shattered. The group fell to their knees.  
  
"Oh, my god." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Do you remember?" Sara asked.  
  
Phoebe looked up, and nodded, "Yes, I remember it all. Gabriel.Cole.the Azarians.oh, my god, COLE!" she began to weep as her sisters slowly took her into their embrace.  
  
"I don't understand. How did we forget?" Leo wondered.  
  
"There is only one being other than God with enough power to enchant all of us to forget, including all the Guardians, to enchant us so well that we never even suspected it." Mortanos stated grimly.  
  
Piper eyes widened as she said, "You think Gabriel."  
  
"It is the only possibility. For whatever reason, Gabriel cast a spell to make us forget about him, Cole, and Gerald." Mortanos interjected.  
  
"But why? Why would he do that?" Leo questioned.  
  
"That is a good question. Here is another one, does anyone actually remember what happened after Cole." Phoebe said tersely as she struggled to control her sobs.  
  
The group looked to each other, and then Michael said, "No, I don't. I remember the next day, but I honestly don't remember anything between Cole's leap and that morning."  
  
"Could we still be under enchantment?" Piper wondered.  
  
"It's shouldn't be possible," Sara remarked, "After all, your nullify spell should have erased any lingering enchantment, unless."  
  
"Unless what?" Phoebe asked eagerly.  
  
Sara looked uncomfortable as she said, "Well, it's possible that your spell wasn't strong enough to dissolve it all, only most of it. Or maybe Gabriel put more power into blocking the memories of that event for some reason. I honestly couldn't say, but I know who could."  
  
"Gabriel.we need to find Gabriel," Phoebe said, and the sisters saw her face growing tight with grief and anger. "Mortanos, can you sense him?"  
  
Mortanos' eyes lost focus for a moment before he said, "No, he's somehow shielding his link. I can't find him."  
  
"Well, someone has to know where he is. Who else can we ask? I'll ask God himself if I have to," Phoebe stated.  
  
Mortanos looked at the group, as if gauging their resolve. Finally, he sighed and said, "If anyone would know where Gabriel is, it would be Gerald."  
  
"Why would Gerald know?" Piper demanded.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Mortanos replied in shock. "Gabriel made Gerald his Agent."  
  
"He did what, when!" Paige gasped.  
  
"Back after you all took our powers shortly. I was sure he'd told you, or I would have," Mortanos said apologetically.  
  
"Oh my god. It's starting to make sense. How Gerald always seemed to know what Gabriel was doing, how he and Gabriel became so much closer.how could we have missed it?" Phoebe mused. She then snapped out of it, and turned to Sara. "Sara, can you watch Melinda and Arianna while we figure this out?"  
  
"You didn't even have to ask. Go, find him." Sara reassured them.  
  
Phoebe turned, and the sisters saw cold rage burning in her eyes. She glared, and said, "Let's go find my brother-in-law."  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to Neotech International. Can I help you?" the secretary asked a frown.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. Hunter," Phoebe said tersely.  
  
The secretary nodded and asked, "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No, but he'll see us. Just tell him his family's here, and he'll understand." Piper said quickly.  
  
The secretary's frown deepened as she picked up the phone. "Mr. Hunter, there are some people here to see you.yes, sir they say they're your family.of course, sir, I'll hold your calls." She then hung up the phone and added, "Mr. Hunter will see you now, go on in."  
  
As the group walked into the posh office, Phoebe fought to keep her rage under control. Gerald was sitting at his desk, and looking at them with an utterly blank expression. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Where is he?" Phoebe snapped.  
  
Gerald's face showed confusion as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you."  
  
"Don't patronize us, Gerald, we're broken the enchantment. Where is my son," Phoebe said, and the sisters could see her shaking in rage.  
  
Gerald sighed, and said, "I'd hoped this meeting would take longer.I'm sorry, I can't help you."  
  
"Can't, or won't," Mortanos asked quietly.  
  
"Whichever you prefer, it doesn't matter." Gerald muttered.  
  
"Why did he do it, why did he enchant us?" Piper demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you," Gerald said softly.  
  
Phoebe walked forward and delivered a crushing blow to Gerald's face. Gerald stumbled back as Phoebe said, "You son of a bitch. Where is my son!"  
  
Gerald stopped stumbling and turned back to Phoebe. His eyes flashed with pity as he repeated, "I can't help you."  
  
"Gerald, you're an Agent of Life. You can feel what's going on. The balance is being threatened by Gabriel. We need to find him," Mortanos pointed out.  
  
Gerald sighed, and said, "I know, I can feel it. But I can't help you."  
  
"Phoebe, are you alright," Piper asked softly.  
  
"No, that mother fucker. I can't believe he did this to me. My son betrayed me. He is the only person who loved Cole as much as I did, and he took my memories of him. How dare he! Gerald, you tell him that he will never be welcomed by me again. From this moment forward, I have no son." Phoebe stated coldly.  
  
Gerald's eyes flashed angrily as he said, "You don't understand anything. Gabriel isn't doing this to be petty or mean, he's."  
  
"I don't care," Phoebe interrupted, "What he did to me is beyond forgiveness, and I never want to see him again."  
  
Gerald glared and said, "Well, too bad because you're going to. I'm going to take you to him, so you can understand just what is going on."  
  
He grabbed the sisters, as Mortanos and Leo grabbed him. They then vanished. When they could see again, Phoebe looked around and said softly, "Oh my god."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Part 3

Aftermath 3  
  
This is the sequel to "Shades of Gray". I do not own Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe commented as she whirled on Gerald. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Gerald's face was expressionless as he said, "I've shielded us so we will remain unseen. Just watch."  
  
The sisters were in a large cavern that seemed to have been polished to a perfect sphere. Runes and ancient inscriptions covered the wall, and in the very center sat a stone alter with Cole on it. As the sisters watched, Gabriel appeared, and they fought not to gasp.  
  
Gabriel had always been thin, but now he was skin and bones. His wings hung limply at his sides, as if he didn't have the energy to lift them. But it was his eyes that disturbed the sisters the most. When they passed over them, Phoebe fought not to weep. They were the look of a person who was so far beyond his limits that he'd forgotten everything but the next step. They were like a person who was climbing a mountain, and was so tired he could only focus on the next handhold, and not how far he had to go. They were the eyes of a person near death.  
  
"Gabriel." Phoebe whispered. Gabriel ignored them, and slowly approached Cole. He placed his hands on Cole's head, and began to chant. Piper winced as she heard his voice, for it was utterly hoarse. Tears began to flow from Gabriel's face, and the group realized his throat was so raw simply speaking was brutally painful. Still, he chanted without pause or hesitation. As the group watched, a single point of light appeared at the edge of the chamber. It seemed to hesitate, and slowly began to weave its way towards Gabriel and Cole. When it got there, the light came to rest on Cole's forehead, and it seemed to be absorbed by Cole's mind.  
  
Gabriel slumped and his hands fell away from Cole. "Stay here, and just watch," Gerald said as he boldly strode forward. Gabriel looked up, and the sisters could see him straining to collect power. "Master, Nephew, it's just me."  
  
The power died as Gabriel recognized Gerald. "What." Gabriel began and winced in pain.  
  
Gerald placed his hands on Gabriel's throat, and said, "Take my power, and use it to heal your throat. Please."  
  
Gabriel's throat glowed for several moments, and then some of the pain eased from his face. "Thank you."  
  
"Gabriel, please stop, this is going to kill you." Gerald begged, and the group realized this was an argument he'd been making for a while.  
  
Gabriel shook his head as he said, "I can't. I'm getting closer. I've gotten almost half of the memories back. All I need is more time."  
  
"Master, you can't keep this up. You'll never survive; all you're doing is making Cole's sacrifice in vain." Gerald murmured.  
  
"I don't care," Gabriel said dully. "He is my father, and I will never give up. I will heal him, no matter what. Unlike the others, I will never lose hope."  
  
As if his words were a key, the group felt memories slam into them. The images ran over them, and they felt themselves being pulled into the past.  
  
***  
  
"FATHER!" Gabriel screamed. He tried to stand, but he didn't have the strength. Mortanos ran over and helped him get up.  
  
"Come on, let's go find him. He must be alive," Phoebe said desperately.  
  
They all gathered around Mortanos, who transported them down to the bottom of the pit. When they got there, Phoebe's heart soared, and she ran forward, "Cole!"  
  
Cole was lying near the center, not moving. Phoebe grabbed him, and felt for a pulse. It was there, strong as ever. She looked up and said, "He's alive!"  
  
The group gathered around as Phoebe shook Cole and said, "Cole, baby, can you hear me."  
  
Cole's eyes were open, and they stared without sentience at Phoebe. Phoebe shook harder and said, "Cole, please, come on, talk to me."  
  
"Oh no." Leo said sadly.  
  
"What, what is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo looked to Mortanos, who nodded. Leo sighed, and said, "I'm so sorry Phoebe, he's gone."  
  
Phoebe shook her head sharply, and said, "No, you're wrong, he's right here."  
  
"His body might be here, but his mind is not," Mortanos explained gently. "Pulling in all that power and redirecting it destroyed his mind. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"There must be something.Melinda, you helped Gabriel when he was insane. Help Cole, please." Piper suggested.  
  
Melinda shook her head and said, "There's nothing I can do. Cole isn't merely insane, his mind has been utterly erased. His memories were carried away by the power, and could be anywhere in this realm. I have no way to find or rebuild them. I'm sorry, but Cole is gone."  
  
Phoebe began to weep, and Paige and Piper gathered her into their arms. She cried for several moments, then looked up as Leo drew a knife. "Leo, what are you doing?"  
  
Leo looked deeply sad as he replied, "What I have to. The body could linger for weeks, slowly wasting away. I'm going to end it now, so we can mourn Cole for his sacrifice instead of as he is now."  
  
"But." Phoebe began.  
  
"Phoebe, there's no hope. Better this than to see him slowly waste away before you, right?" Leo asked slowly.  
  
Phoebe swallowed a sob as she said slowly, "Alright."  
  
Leo took two steps before he heard a voice full of rage and menace said, "Take another step towards my father, and uncle or not, they'll need tweezers to pick up your pieces."  
  
Leo whirled as Gabriel stood up. Power blazed in his eyes, while his features had an angry set to his features. "Step away, slowly." He said softly.  
  
Phoebe stood up, and said, "Son, please, this is the only way."  
  
Gabriel shook his head and said, "I can't believe you're giving up already. We have to try something, we can't let it end like this."  
  
"Cousin, there's no way to find his memories. We can't help him," Melinda started.  
  
Gabriel glared, and said, "Do you all feel this way?"  
  
As they all nodded, Phoebe saw some of the rage die in his eyes, and began to hope he would see the light. However, his face took on a look of pure determination as he said, "So be it. You may give up on him, but I never will. My father never stopped believing I was alive, and he would sacrifice anything to save me. I can't give up without showing him the same courtesy and love."  
  
He walked over towards Cole's body. Cole's body began to float towards Gabriel. "Gabriel." Phoebe began.  
  
Gabriel whirled, and his eyes blazed, "I will save him, and bring him back. Until then, I can't have you interfere. I'm truly sorry." Power washed over the group, too quick for them to react. They tried to form a mental defense, but Gabriel's power rammed through them. The last thing Phoebe remembered before losing consciousness was Gabriel's voice saying softly, "Forget."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes, and looked over at her sisters. "I remember now," she said softly as they nodded.  
  
Gabriel looked at them, and he frowned. His eyes blazed, then widened. "How dare you, I told you not to bring them here."  
  
"I'm sorry, but they remembered, and needed to see this," Gerald mentioned.  
  
"How.of course, I must have missed someone who knew me." Gabriel murmured to himself.  
  
"Son, I'm so sorry, but you need to let him go." Phoebe began.  
  
"I believe we're already covered this," Gabriel said coldly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."  
  
As Gabriel struggled to stand, Mortanos strode forward and helped him stand. "Life, you need to rest. Even if you save Cole, you need to be at full strength when you do it."  
  
Gabriel shook his head weakly. "No, this is a one way process. I can't stop or rest, I have to use my power to keep the pieces together till I find them all."  
  
"If that's true, it'll take more and more power just to hold Cole's mind together. You're already stretched beyond your limits, you can't keep this up. This'll kill you if you don't stop." Michael begged.  
  
"Then so be it," Gabriel remarked, "I would rather die than know I didn't do everything I could to save him. It is my choice."  
  
"No, it's not," Mortanos said gravely, "you're neglecting your job, dragging all of life down with you, and I can't allow that. I am so very sorry." Power erupted from Mortanos, and Gabriel's eyes widened.  
  
"No, please don't, I can't.not NOW!" Gabriel shouted. He put up a token defense around Cole's body just as Mortano's power slammed into it.  
  
"You have to choose," Mortanos said calmly, "You can't protect Cole's body and keep your spell going."  
  
"NO! This is a one time shot, I CAN'T START IT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Gabriel shouted as tears began to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"I have no choice; if you don't veer from this path, all of life will end as you use them up as fuel for this spell. It's either Cole or all life, and I know what he would choose." Mortanos stated. Suddenly, the power hitting the shield quadrupled. On instinct, Gabriel increased his power to stop it, and then he screamed in terror.  
  
The runes instantly stopped glowing, and small pockets of light began to flow from Cole's mind. "NO!!!!!" Gabriel screamed. He began to weep as he tried desperately to restart the spell, but it was too late. He whirled on Mortanos and said, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL SPEND AN ETERNITY REGRETTING THAT!"  
  
Gabriel suddenly began to float, and Mortanos was thrown against the wall. Rage and utter hatred roared to life in Gabriel's eyes and he pulled more and more power in to utterly obliterate Mortanos.  
  
"Gabriel, LOOK!" Phoebe shouted. Gabriel whirled, and his eyes widened. The lights had stopped moving, and as the group watched, more and more lights appeared. Soon, there were more than the group could count, and they all floated into Cole's mind. With a shuddering gasp, Cole sat straight up, and as the group watched, sanity and sentience flowed back into his mind. He looked around in confusion before whispering, "Gabriel."  
  
The power died around Gabriel as he collapsed. He fell forward and pulled Cole into a deep hug. Cole placed his arms around him as Gabriel shakily sobbed. Finally, Gabriel's sobbing stopped, and Cole looked up and whispered. "He's asleep."  
  
"Cole." Phoebe began, before she too stumbled forward and hugged Cole. "How."  
  
"I don't know," Cole said honestly, "last thing I remember is redirecting the power.wait, I also have some of Gabriel's memories." Cole looked into Phoebe's eyes and said lovingly, "I know what you almost did to me, and I forgive you. You did the right thing."  
  
He would have said more, but the rest of the group ran over and pulled him into a large group hug. After a few moments, Leo said, "It's a miracle."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm grateful," Phoebe said firmly. "Now, let's go home."  
  
Cole smiled, and said, "You're going to have to shimmer me from here. Look." The group looked, and smiled in joy. Even in sleep, Gabriel had a death grip around Cole, and Cole couldn't move. Everyone smiled as Mortanos began to shimmer them out. "Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
As soon as they were gone, Angel released his spell of hiding. He walked forward and reverently ran his hands over the altar. "Very impressive, Gabriel. You truly are a worthy Azarian." It had been risky to openly use his powers, but Angel felt it was worth it. After all, he had a debt to repay Gabriel for stopping his son. Angel smiled and said, "Rest well, Gabriel. I have plans for you."  
  
THE END 


End file.
